tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Auss-Um
Auss-Um is an episode of Red Life, and a crossover with the Australian animated series CJ the DJ. Summary Trina and Corey take part in a sibling swap during a trip to Australia with CJ and Charley. Trina and Charley wind up having a far too peaceful relationship and Corey winds up making an enemy out of CJ after he steals her diary to write a song they're working on. Plot Trina and Corey take a trip to Australia (the latter was supposed to play a concert there, but his friends lied to get out of it with each having a gripe against the area). Trina wants to leave, but none of them are able to go because of the poor weather overseas complicating things. Trina and Corey argue, but eventually stop as each are unable to bring up anything new. They both split up to go to the bathroom. Corey thinks out loud about how he wishes he had a sister who's practically a spitting image of him, and he finds it in a girl who's washing her hands, CJ. The two briefly argue over how Corey's in the girls' bathroom, but they let it go when CJ brings up how she's going to apply for a sibling swap program for the week to get away from her younger sister and offers Corey to be her swap, which he agrees to. Meanwhile, Trina's using the bathroom at a local mall (the public restroom was too gross for her) and she meets CJ's younger sister Charley, who's also seeking to apply for the sibling swap program. Charley claims that she's too young to apply for the program by herself and her parents won't do it for her. Trina offers to do it and offers to be her swapped sibling. Charley agrees to the idea, taking a liking Trina's style and personality. The four meet at the sibling swap panel near the town hall. Trina and Corey, along with CJ and Charley, part ways as they begin their new lives. Trina and Charley are walking around town looking for something to do when Trina notices that Charley has taken a bottle of Trina's makeup from her back. To Charley's surprise, Trina isn't too mad about it, and is even flattered that Charley wanted to use it in the first place. The two then begin to hang out and grow closer overtime. Meanwhile, Corey and CJ are talking about music. Corey convinces CJ to collaborate with him on a song to act as a keepsake once he returns home. CJ goes to look for some beats to play along to and while looking around CJ's room, he finds her diary. He quickly looks through it and finds an entry that makes for an ideal song. Corey and CJ perform the song, but CJ stops as she recognizes the lyrics from her latest diary entry. CJ scolds Corey for looking in her diary and tearfully walks out of the room. Back with Trina and Charley, they're playing in Charley's room. The two have done everything they could think of, and Trina is surprised that none of them have had any disagreements. Trina fears that their relationship is too perfect and Charley agrees. The two attempt to get themselves angry at one another, but are unable to do so. Trina then realizes what she had with Corey, their fighting is what held them together for so long. Charley points out that she and CJ also argue, but they still care about each other. Corey is venturing around Australia and he eventually finds CJ, along with her friends, who proceed to beat him up for what he did earlier, but he manages to escape and runs into Trina and Charley. The two agree that they need to switch back to the way things were. CJ finds Corey and he apologizes for what he did to her, and she agrees to help set things straight. They cancel their spot in the sibling swap program and everything is restored. A day later, the planes are open again and Trina and Corey prepare to leave. They say goodbye to CJ and Charley, and each thank one another for making them realize how important they are to one another. Trina gives Charley a bottle of her makeup as a keepsake and CJ gives Corey a kiss as her own keepsake. On board the plane, Corey comments on Trina's bruises (from her and Charley's attempt at creating friction between one another) and Trina claims she'll tell him about it when they get home. Corey then realizes that his guitar is gone. We cut to CJ and Charley at the park, and we see that CJ has Corey's guitar. CJ questions if they have a dysfunctional bond, to which Charley claims they do, but at the same time feels that they're still close. The episode ends with Corey cursing Australia for the abuse he went through. Trivia General Trivia * Elliot Strange actually knew Mark Gravas back when they were kids. He talked with Gravas on Skype to negotiate a crossover special between CJ the DJ and Red Life. * The fact that the episode is a crossover was never mentioned in promos due to the show not being known outside of Australia. * The episode was never aired in Australia because both Strange and Gravas felt that Australian viewers grew tired of CJ the DJ. * Strange re-casted CJ and Charley for the episode (see below: guest stars). Due to the show being relatively unknown in Australia, there wouldn't be any complaints from viewers. * During the activity montage with the siblings, We're Going be Friends by White Stripes is heard. * First episode where Mina, Laney, Kin and Kon don't play a part. Laney, Kin and Kon make cameos in visual gags and a brief scene with Laney shuttering beneath the blankets in her bed. Mina is mentioned briefly early on in the episode. * Only episode in the series where Mina doesn't appear at all. * Mia by Chevelle plays during the chase montage. Guest Stars * Aly Fainbarg as CJ * Aubrey Plaza as Charley * Grey DeLisle as Lesley Goofs * During the scene where Charley tries on Trina's makeup, she has applied it to her cheeks and eyes. After we cut to Charley's face a second time, the makeup is on Charley's eye's only, and this changes again when Trina and Charley are both in the shot. Cultural References * Corey's scene where he's confronted by CJ is a reference to a scene from The Fugitive. Quotes *In Charley's Room **'Trina (after getting slapped in the face):' You bru- Oh I get it, this is just a cry for attention (gets a harder slap), more like a wail, amirite? **'Charley:' Stop trying to make this into something else!